


Call Me Katie

by Aeiouna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, First Time, First time with a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: All characters are 18+ at the time the fic takes place





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+ at the time the fic takes place

To say Pidge was a late bloomer was an understatement. Her hips got curvier and her breasts finally arrived a few years ago, halfway through the age of 17. Lance had teased her a bit and Hunk escorted her back to the Space Mall to find new clothes because the ones she had no longer fit. She had to get used to her body looking different in her Paladin armor and had decided to grow her hair back out a little bit. Not as long as it used to be, but long enough that she couldn't be confused for Matt, usually worn up in a small ponytail so it still didn't interfere with her helmet.

With her new body came another new phenomena that Pidge wasn't prepared for: unwanted sexual attention. Not from the other Paladins, because they saw her as a little sister and could never see her that way, but from random aliens on random planets they have saved.

And there was also the fact that Pidge didn't particularly care for men and everyone knew it.

Pidge could feel an additional weight on the bed as she tinkered with one of the ship's lights, trying to reprogram it to change colors on voice command. She looked over. "Oh, hi Lance."

"What up?" Lance grinned, "How's my favorite little lesbian?"

Pidge shook her head and leaned back on the bed, tossing the light aside. "Well, other than being sexually frustrated beyond belief, I'm doing just fine."

Lance leaned back as well. "That's rough."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Yeah, something you don't have to worry about. Since you all decided you liked dick and ended up shacking up with each other."

Lance dramatically clutched his heart, looking incensed. "Is that all you think it is? I'll have you know I'm very happy with..." he was cut off by the telltale swoosh of the door to Pidge's room opening. He and Pidge both looked up. "Oh, hello Princess." Lance smiled.

"Hello Lance, Pidge," Allura greeted them. "Just wanted to let you know dinner was ready." she smiled as she turned on her heels and left.

Pidge felt heat rise to her cheeks and ears. "Guess we should go."

"Yeah," Lance stood up and then proceeded to help Pidge up as well. "Hey Pidge you okay? You look a little flu... oh." then it hit him like a ton of bricks, but he didn't tease her. Instead, he just patted her shoulder. "You know, if you want it, go for it."

"What are you talking about?" Pidge looked at him.

"Judging by the way you just turned bright red at the princess coming in, it seems you want to make sweet, lesbian love to her," Lance cocked his head. "So if you want it, go for it."

Pidge nodded Lance's comment away, but she couldn't. No never.

She had lost Lance when he had ran ahead to plop into a lap and nuzzle a neck. She shook her head. "My God will you two get a room?" she made a face as she took the last available seat, which happened to be next to Allura. Her cheeks flushed being so close to her.

After all, Lance _wasn't_ wrong about Pidge's desire for Allura.

She tried to eat but mostly picked at her food. The boys didn't notice, but someone else did. "Pidge?" Allura nudged her. "Are you okay?"

Pidge looked up. "Y-yeah."

"You've hardly eaten. Are you getting sick?"

She shook her head. "No. And this time it isn't my dad either." They had found Matt about a year after they'd become Paladins, but her dad was still out there somewhere.

"What is it then? You can talk to be about anything," Pidge and Allura, being the only girls on the team, had really bonded. Especially during the brief time Allura had piloted a lion while Shiro was missing. Pidge had been the one to teach her the basic fundamentals.

In fact, that was how Pidge had her, "Fuck, I'm a lesbian." moment.

Pidge shifted in her seat. Her cheeks weren't the only part of her feeling hot right now. "Um."

Allura pursed her lips. "Wanna go somewhere more private to talk?" she had a feeling that Pidge didn't want to discuss her issue with the boys around.

Pidge nodded and followed Allura. She felt the princess' hand on the small of her back as they walked down toward her room.

Allura's room.

They were going to be in Allura's room. Alone.

Pidge didn't know how to process this.

Allura opened the door to her room and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. "Now c'mere, tell me what's up. I don't like when any of you guys aren't yourselves."

Pidge sat on the bed, legs crossed. She bit her lip. "If I told you you'd probably hate me."

"I could never hate you, Pidge," Allura reassured her.

Pidge shifted again. "Do Alteans experience… desire?"

"Well of course we do," Allura looked at Pidge quizzically. "What kind of desire do you mean?"

"Well…" Pidge licked her lips. "Physical desire."

"Oh like the touch of another," Allura nodded and murmured an affirmative. "Of course we do. Why do you… oh. Ohhhh."

Pidge nodded.

"Well, you know, I could always help?"

Pidge was slackjawed. She never expected that.

"Oh, you don't want to?" Allura looked down a bit.

Pidge pulled Allura close. "No no no. I'm so so sorry! I just… I've…"

"You've…?" Allura pressed.

"I've wanted that from, well, from you."

Allura pulled away from Pidge. "Why didn't you say something?" She undid Pidge's ponytail and twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way." Pidge admitted.

"I've never known you to be scared like that," Allura laid Pidge on her bed.

"Attraction can do funny things to you," Pidge blushed.

Allura nodded, her hands pushing Pidge's shirt up her torso. "Well I can understand that Pidge."

Pidge's eyes fluttered closed, her back arching into Allura's touch as her hands glazed against her skin. "Call me Katie," she moaned.

Allura pulled Pidge's shirt over her head and tossed it onto her floor. "Katie. Katie Katie Katie. I like it," she purred.

Pidge squirmed hearing Allura say her real name, since the only other one who knew it was Shiro. But it was _different_ coming out of Allura's mouth. It was sensual.

"Seems you like it too," Allura cupped Pidge's breasts in her hand. "So different and yet so much the same."

Pidge moaned and shifted again on the bed. She crossed her legs to get some sort of relief. She moaned through pursed lips. "Shit."

Allura watched was happening underneath her. She rested her hands on Pidge's sides. "Katie? You okay?"

Pidge nodded. "Uh, yeah. Do you know anything about human biology?"

"A little," Allura pressed into Pidge's sides a bit firmly. "I had wanted to know what… differences there were and if we were, well, sexually compatible."

Pidge licked her lips. That was actually a bit hot, but, "That means you studied the male physique then?"

Allura shook her head. "Nah, never cared for it."

Pidge's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh! Well did you find out what happens when human females get aroused?"

And it was like a light bulb went off in Allura's head. "Oh!" and she reached for the waistband of the shorts Pidge was wearing. She looked up for a silent approval and Pidge nodded quickly. She slipped the shorts off and then tossed them with Pidge's shirt. She took a moment admiring the naked form of the woman laying on her bed. "Wow."

Pidge blushed.

Allura parted Pidge's legs with her knees, trying to compare what she was seeing before her with the diagrams she had been studying for a while. Pidge pulled her from her thoughts. "Need some help?"

Allura was a bit embarrassed but nodded. "Looking at diagrams is one thing, but it's something else to seeing it in the flesh."

Pidge grabbed Allura's hand by the wrist and guided it to her clit. "There. That's the most sensitive part."

Allura nodded, remembering what she had seen. She rubbed it up and down a bit, not knowing what worked best, but gauged that it was working because Pidge was moaning beneath her.

Pidge managed to get out, "Rub in circles, it feels better," before completely losing control. Allura did as she was asked and started circles. The change in response was immediate. Pidge's face was one of pure bliss.

"Allura… fuck… don't stop… so good… I'm gonna…" Pidge moaned and whimpered before finally crying out, "Allura!" as her orgasm hit her in waves, pulling Allura's hand away once she got overstimulated. She panted. "Wow that was amazing," she smiled before sitting up and laying Allura on the bed.

Pidge stripped Allura of her clothes and added them to the pile on the floor. The top half was similar, familiar. She pinched the nipples and was pleased that she got the same response out of Allura that Allura got out of her. She worked her way down, and that's where she noticed they were different. Instead of a vulva is just a hole. Pidge slipped a finger inside, watching Allura's response. It wasn't negative, so she crooked her finger and pressed up against the wall. The loud moan coming from Allura indicated it was the walls that were her sensitive part. Lucky lady. She kept rubbing the wall. Pidge thought this was actually hotter than when she was getting pleasured. Because now she knew.

Allura couldn't control herself because orgasms came quickly for Alteans. "Ah… ah… Katie!"

Pidge removed her finger and crawled back up. "Wow. You looked simply gorgeous."

"Thanks. So did you."

Pidge kissed her softly. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Wouldn't dream of anything else Pidge."

"Keep calling me Katie."


End file.
